Moshi Monster
by little miss writer girl
Summary: Lisa has lived in a normal life. But when an Moshi monster egg hatched, the word 'fun' gets much more interesting. She goes to live in the Moshi world and finds new friends and traitors. Read the story of how she copes in the world of Moshi's and when she's trying not to trust people in the Moshi world, she's very friendly! Rated T mostly for the blood and sweat from missions.
1. Chapter 1 The new house

Okay! Let's get this story going! Oh one thing though, the Moshi monster in this story is kinda based on my own Moshi. All the other monsters and people are made up. I came up of writing this for a while, thinking it over in my head till I thought I was ready to show it on fan fiction. Sorry if I have any spelling mistakes or it doesn't make sense and all that. Let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

Thunder roared in the background, a flash of lighting and the rain coming down in a down pour. This is defiantly a Monday evening. There was a house, it had a sign what said 'sale' even though it was already sold a day ago. It was an old-looking house. It wasn't in good shape, the windows were cracked and broken. The roof had many holes,bringing in the water and the tiles going towards the house were dug out and some tiles and rock were missing. But somehow, it was still a pretty house. It was a one floor house, with a medium garden and right out side was a small river, you could either jump to get to the house, or there were a small cement pathway to get to the other side.

It was still coming down when two figures appeared, walking towards the house. One of the figures was quite small, with a small black cloak over itself. The other, was small but not that small, the figure wore a dark green coat, what was too big for the person. They walked on the cement pathway and ran towards the door, they went in and shut it.

Lisa's Pov:

I closed the door with a slam, the door wasn't closing probably so I had to push all my weight against it. It suddenly clicked shut and I sighed. I could hear Kii moan about its tail getting wet. I took off my coat, which I threw onto the floor. Kii did the same with its cloak. I looked around the room we were in. It was a large size room. It looks like their use to be two more rooms, but they took down the wall, making it a much bigger room. There wasn't much in it. There was a sink and cooker at the end of the room, close to a door, probably leading to the garden. The walls were cracked and there was no wall paper. There was a fire-place on left side of the wall. There wasn't much fire wood in there though...

I looked over at my Katsuma, Kii. He was drying off his tail. I came from a city in the USA. I lived there with my mum and younger brother. In the USA, or anywhere in the world, you can't look after Moshi monsters, you would have to come to their world. This is what happened. In my school, we had to look after a Moshi egg on our own, for training, you know like a baby thing. People would use chicken eggs, a bag of flour or a pretend, plastic baby to try. But we used Moshi eggs. Our teachers said that the eggs were dead and that nothing would hatch out of them. They just wanted us to use them, because they can easier than chicken eggs. So we looked after them, I cared the egg and looked after it like anyone else would do (except for Tom Piper, he broke his egg the second they handed it to him) , but for some reason, my egg hatched. He was cute as a baby, his fur was colored differently too. He's body was purple and part of his ears and that diamond symbol thing was blue. I called him Kii. Because it sounds like you're saying 'key' and he was the key to my real life. I will never forget that day. The look in his eye's, looking straight at me. He jumped up at me and clung to my neck. He also may have bit my hand and I had to go to the hospital, but that's another story. Anyway I showed my teacher the next day ( the look of her face when she saw me with a baby Katsuma clinging around my neck, was priceless) and we had to show doctors, vets, scientist all those weird people and after a year past. They didn't know what happened, all the eggs were dead, once they thought that he could be some kind of zombie or something. It went to the news and I kinda got a bit famous for a bit. A week later Kii got ill, really ill. It was because he wasn't in the Moshi world, living in our world isn't their environment and the air could kill them. So I packed my stuff up and left. So yeah, it took a few weeks to get here and that's that.

I went over to Kii, and rubbed his head. He looked at me with those cute blue eyes.

" I'm just going outside to find some dry fire wood, Ok?" I said and stood up, reaching for the door knob. " I won't be long."

He made a little noise, probably meaning 'ok' or something. I slipped out. It was still raining, but not as hard, not like a few minutes ago. As I stood on the porch, I looked around, all the wood out there was wet. I looked to my left and saw a bunch of thick fire wood. It was in a box and over it was a small roof covering it from the rain. I picked up most of it and struggled to open the door. Somehow I opened the door and some of the fire wood dropped, Kii picked them up and put them in a metal box thing what was next to the open fire. I put my firewood into the fire place and taking my match box out of my jean pocket and slit a light and threw it in. The flames grew and grew, and I could feel the heat on my face. Kii came forward and curled against my arm. I put my arm round his shoulder, he smiled and rubbed his against me. We sat like that next to the warm fire listening to the rain outside. We sat like that all night.

()()()()()()()()()()

I felt the sun shine on the side of my face. I opened my eyes slowly. It was morning, I could smell what was left of the fire. The smell of burning wood..love it. Around midnight, me and Kii went to sleep on the floor, my coat over us like a warm blanket. The coat remind me of my bed cover, it made me feel a bit home sick. Kii had snuggled against me through the night, he was still asleep though. I slowly sat myself up and stretched. I looked down at Kii. He looks soo cute when he's asleep! I scratch behind his ears, he loves this, I normally do this when I wake him up, it's a nice way to wake up. I heard him giggle,he looked up at me with a smile.

"Good morning Kii!" I said, he agreed, with a yawn. I got up and went over to my backpack what was by the door. I looked through it. I took out my pan and I took out two eggs from the egg carton. I walked over to the cooker and started making myself breakfast. " Kii, go get your bowl, I fill it with some of your Katsuma Crunch!"

He jumped in the air in joy and rushed towards his own little backpack. As I was cracking the egg against the pan, I heard him rummaging through the his bag. I smiled and left my eggs to cook, while I went over to my bag. I knelt on my knees and looked for the Katsuma Crunch. I found it and while Kii sat down, who was trying to stop moving and jumping around. I put half of the box of Katsuma Crunch in the bowl (some falling on the floor) and he jumped right in it, I told him to eat properly and slowly, but he was listening. Now I got to put up with a Katsuma with a stomach-ache, and they are the worse when there like that. Oh well. I got up and went to get my eggs. We both sat down opposite of each other and as I started eating, Kii was almost finished. I ate the white bits of the egg first, that's my favorite bit of an egg, I don't like the yolk bit. At all. So I left it till the end.

When I finished I washed the plate and Kii's bowl. I put in on the side and looked around, there was a lot to do to this place. I sat down next to Kii. There wasn't much to really do. Although I could go out and get enough food to last us a whole week here. I went through my bag and took out a small black bag, I opened it to find rox, probably about 200 rox, Kii watched them over my shoulder and I could see the rox glitter in his eyes. I chuckled.

I stood up and rubbed Kii's head, as he looked up at me.

" Kii, I'm just going to the town, to get some food and probably some paint..." I thought about the way I should paint the room as Kii nodded. " If anyone knocks don't answer it okay?"

I grabbed the door handle much harder than I intended. I closed the door after me and stood on the porch with the black bag of rox...I felt scared. It was a new place and I...I- it was a new place to me and...I just felt scared. I didn't know until it happened. A tear fell down my cheek, I wanted my mom, my little bro and I...

I soft paw reached into my hand, I looked down suddenly. Kii was there smiling back at me. With his other hand he patted my hand like saying 'there there'. I looked back at him with the usual glint in my eyes. Thanks Kii. We walked off the porch and onto the road to the town.

* * *

Yay! I got the first chapter done and dusted! Well I hope you liked it and I hope I didn't get anything wrong. Thanks and I love comments!


	2. Chapter 2 Peggy and Kitty

Sorry for taking ages to put this chapter up. My computer was dead broken and i'm using mu sister's old laptop. And not only that but I was sick missing school and I had two assessments which I had to study for -_-' Anyway I hope you like it.

* * *

Lisa and Kii walked around in Main street, It was a small, but busy. There were monster's and humans everywhere. A big sign what was covered in shiny bulbs read ' Monstro City'. There was a store right next to the sign and right next to the store was a wide alley way with what looked like a seed cart. Next to the cart was probably another type of store and round the corner from that was a very bizarre lab. On the other side had all the human's food and water. It was a big shopping mall. Lisa was amazed by how populated this place really was. The sicken feeling already gone from her stomach. As she looked around she had an enormous grin on her face, she looked down to her pet Katsuma.

" Isn't this wonderful Kii!?" She asked….there was no answer. She opened her eyes and saw no Kii. Fear flooded to Lisa as she could hear her heart beat against her rib cage. " Kii? Kii! Where are you!?"

She looked around, but the place was so crowded that she couldn't even see the stores. She started pushing pass people and calling out at the same time. She was back to the alleyway what had the seed cart, she laid against the wall trying to breath…but-but she couldn't. Kii wasn't anywhere! She heard a noise near the seed cart, but couldn't care less. Tiny tears rushed out. Something tugged onto her top, she looked down as angrily as she could when…

Lisa gasped, her eyes widening. It was Kii! He looked up at her with shock to seeing her with tears in her eyes. Lisa sniffed, the tears left and she slid down to her knees, hugging Kii close.

" Really Kii! Try and keep up you silly sausage!" Kii replied with a nod and a smirk.

Lisa sighed. They were walking towards a store with the blue roof. Lisa got out a piece of paper out of her pocket. From her research it was called ' The Gross-ery Store. They went in. The 'thing' that own the store was called Snozzle Wobbleson. He looked a little like a triangle shaped jelly with the angels curved, You could see the brain as the head was see-through. He had antenna's on his head and his tentacle like legs were shaped a bit like socks. He look happy.

"Welcome to my humble store! Feel free to look around" He says. Lisa nods at him and they go round and look at the stuff on the shelf. She got three packs of Katsuma Crunch, two boxes of Roarberry Cheesecake and one Toad soda. _Well it least Kii won't starve._ Thought Lisa as she payed for the food. Once they got out Kii was dancing with delight. Lisa laughed as they crossed the road to a super market what had human food in. They went in and Lisa got bread, eggs, some bacon and sausages. She got butter, ham and Cola Cola. She also got some milk and tea bags. After that they went into Bizarre Bazaar. They went in and a two legged monster stood there what had a white lab coat on and its hands, lip and ears were pink while the head what was all fuzzy was blue. It also wore glasses and was carrying a calculator. It said "Greetings, what can I get you?" Lisa got some wall paper and some carpet of hers and Kii's choice. Once there shopping was done, they walked around for a bit. They stopped to see a small bridge leading towards a set of houses.

" You wanna walk over there and see the river?" Asked Lisa, pointing towards the small river. The little Katsuma nodded and went they went over. But as they got closer they saw a bear like person sitting down what seemed to have a big style of brown,messy hair with eyes in.

" You can't come in you know" He said when Lisa and Kii was close enough.

" What! Why?"

" Because you aren't a Moshi member" He said becoming a bit angry. Lisa looked at him with big eyes.

" Moshi Member?" She said making the guy sigh.

" If your a Moshi member then your Moshi can be a super Moshi and save lives, you can also style your house and you can get a passport and go down to the disco, you can even have your own moshing zoo and can go to great places like the port and the gift island!" He says. Lisa doesn't really know most of what he was on about but it sounds great for Kii.

" How do you be a Moshi member and a super Moshi?" She asked her hands on her hips.

" All you have to do is write to the member council, write a good letter to say why your Moshi should be a member and to be a super Moshi you write a letter the same like for being a member and hand it into the super Moshi volcano."

" right. Thanks." And she started marching off with Kii behind her, trying to keep up. He said something a little irritated by her stomping off. She suddenly stopped and there was a smile on her face. She spun round and faced Kii. "Kii! We will make you a Moshi member ad you get to be a super Moshi too!"

Back at the house Lisa put the bags of food down next to the cooker. Kii went over to their bag and got out his stuff toy dragon which he played with. Lisa got out some line paper and a pen. She laid them on the floor and thought what to say. The first letter she was writing for who for Kii to be a member. Lisa looks down at the paper and back at Kii who had his back to her making his dragon fly about, he started making sounds for the dragons fire. Lisa looked back at her paper and started writing.

_Dear council of the Moshi members,_

_I would like to write to you about my Moshi monster becoming a Moshi member. My Moshi monster is a Katsuma. He may be well behaved at times but does have a temper. I think he should be a member as he is amazing at anything he does. You may think i'm going to go a long letter about what a great Moshi monster and pet he's been. Well he has been a good pet and an even better Moshi, but who really wants to read all about someone's pet when all you really need to know is that me and my Katsuma love each other very much and I want to do whats best for him._

_Yours sincerely Lisa Kith_

Lisa sighs as she finished her first letter, she goes onto the next one.

_Dear Super Moshi Volcano,_

_I would like to write to you about my Moshi being a Super Moshi! I believe that my Katsuma (Kii) would do very well as a super Moshi. He has many skills but one skill he has is how to have fun. For example once while I had to go to school, he came rushing in by skateboard and had a bucket of paint in his paw. He rushed me out school and was somehow able to get all the paint on my school without anyone knowing. After that we both on the skateboard raced down the road on a busy highway. Long story short we were in big trouble. But that didn't matter because he knows how to have a fun time. Another skill he has is caring for each other. We once found a birds egg near a tree (with the dead mother lying beside it) and he started looking after is till it hatched and he was like a mother to that baby bird. All i'm trying to say is that Kii deserves to be a super Moshi! He would love to help out and go on mission's, it be his dream come true! So please think how Kii would feel when he finds out he can't be a Super Moshi!_

_Yours sincerely Lisa Kith_

Lisa read and reread her letters, they were alright. But she couldn't think of anything else to say. She put them in her pocket and looked over at Kii...who was not there. But Lisa could already know what happened while she looked around. She could see that as he was playing with the dragon he got hungry and bored. He left the dragon on the floor and went over to the shopping and eat a whole packet of Katsuma crunch, leaving crumbs on the floor. The crumbs lead to the door to the garden.

The garden was massive, it had a big space for plants and the ground was covered in grass. Although there was some weeds, Lisa believed that she would be able to pull them out once she has the time. There was a small shed, the wood was old and peeling off. The windows were dirty and covered in dirt, there was one with a huge crack in the middle. There wasn't many flowers, just a blue and pink one separated from each other, Lisa felt sad for them.

Kii was there in the middle, looking at something on the ground, Lisa walked over to Kii to check what it was. Kii found a seed, it was a black seed covered in old dirt. It looked old too, Lisa wondered if it would grow anything. Kii looked up and showed Lisa the seed, Kii was jumping around.

" Are you sure Kii? It doesn't look like it would grow anything" Said Lisa, kneeling down and taking the seed from Kii, carefully. Kii nodded happily by what it found, he pointed at it and then he pointed to the ground. Lisa sighed. " I try."

Lisa looked around the garden to see if there was a watering can. There wasn't one. Lisa looked into the window of the shed. There was dust and spider webs everywhere, who ever lived here last left a long time ago. There was garden tools and best of all a watering can. Lisa turned the knob of the door but it wouldn't budge. Lisa huffed with irritation. Now what? She couldn't break a window because she may want to use this shed once they get their act together. Lisa then remembered something. She popped back inside and next to the garden door was a set of keys, one of which would open the shed door. She took all the keys and ran outside and tried them all. You know when in movies people have a lot of keys and need to find the right one in time before something goes off? Well Lisa learnt from that and tried the last key...too bad that didn't work. So Lisa tried them all to the last one, which would of been the first one; if she took that one first. Lisa mentally slapped herself, this wasn't a movie.

She unlocked the door and went in, the door opened with a creak. Which wasn't good as Kii was scared of creaking doors. He hid behind the tall tree. The truck was big and broad with the color of hazel brown. The branches were thick and tough. The leaves were a deep green, a beautiful green.

Back with Lisa, she had entered the shed and kept her feet together, not wanting things crawling on her feet. There was dust on the floor as well, there were drawers, some what didn't have knobs on. She grabbed the watering can and ran out there, a little spooked. As she closed the door, she looked round for a garden tap. There was one coming out of the house, she went over to it and turned the tap. Fresh water came out and hit the watering can with a splash. Once it was fall, she carried it toward the patch of already made flower beds. Kii who was holding the seed, dug a bit in the ground and dropped the seed. Lisa then poured a lot of water onto the spot and they watch as the water drained to the bottom. Me and Kii high five each other.

Q1: 2 X 10

A: 15 B: 20 C: 200 D: 2

Lisa quickly tapped B: 20

Q2: 5 X 6

A: 30 B: 67 C: 40 D: 12

Lisa tapped A:30

Q3: 10 X 10

A: 28 B: 200 C:100 D:38

Lisa tapped C:100, the clock was quickly counting down, Lisa did a few more questions and just finished one just before the bell rang. Lisa was in a small room with a big clock counting down as she did the questions. Lisa was doing her questions on a touch table, the table had a screen fitted in it and all you had to do was tap the answer you think it was, it was quite handy due to the fact that everyone is timed in this quiz. As Lisa and Kii went out of the Puzzle Palace they received rox.

" That was easy Kii! You should of seen the questions!" Said Lisa in a happy tone, she got her first letter from her mother and brother just recently. What they put in it made her smiled.

People's Moshi monsters had to wait out side the small room as they may try and cheat using there Moshi monster. It was just the rules. Kii happily agreed he was in a good mood as well, the money would be able to buy him so much Katsuma Crunch! They started walking home, it took them about more than ten minutes to get back. When they finally got back (since it was a nice day they just walked slowly bringing it all in) Lisa spotted there mailbox opened slightly. It looked like there was letters inside.

The two figures watched the girl open the mailbox and take out the letters. The figures grinned.

Lisa suddenly stiffed her back, she felt she was being watch, she looked down at Kii with a smile. " Wow look Kitty! It might be the Moshi member card inside!"

Kii looked up confused, Lisa laughed. Kii then made a noise sounded like 'Lisa'. Lisa looked down at him.

"Lisa? Do you still not know my name? It's Peggy! P-e-g-g-y! Peggy right Kitty!?" Lisa tried looking at Kii, trying to make him understand what she was doing. Kii still couldn't understand what she was on about, he tried talking to her, asking if she was alright. But Lisa shushed him and they went inside. Lisa still felt she was being watched, what a bother. No one came here, Lisa was able to get a house on it's own, but normally you have to live in a house close to another. The city made the houses in a kind of american design, so each house was next to another. It was alright depending who you lived next to. But Lisa's house was way in the the forest then some people might get lost finding it. That's what Lisa wanted a house where no one could watch her like they did at home.

The two figures laughed, one was smaller then the other. These two figures were trying to have fun, they found the fun they wanted. The taller figure watched the house, the taller one was happy he followed this 'Peggy' and 'Kitty' man what stupid names! Did her parents really hated her that much? Then she had to make a embarrassing name for her pet Moshi too, she didn't want to feel like she was the only one getting bullied. They both high-five and grinned evilily...this was going to be fun!

* * *

Yay! You all have been patient This is your reward! I was going to make this longer but decided against it. But hey I hope you enjoyed it and please keep reviewing so you get to see what happened with these two unknown figures eh?


End file.
